


Hunger Pangs

by ktbl



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: Biting, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, F/M, Kinktober 2020, Kissing, Outworld (Mortal Kombat), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Risk Aware Consensual Kink, Scratching, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:47:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27184045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ktbl/pseuds/ktbl
Summary: Erron Black doesn't like playing nice, or safe; Skarlet has hungers only certain things can satisfy. A brief glimpse into the way Erron manages to soothe her appetites.--Kinktober Day 25: bloodplay.
Relationships: Erron Black/Skarlet
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	Hunger Pangs

**Author's Note:**

> To be really clear: this fic contains a prologned bloodplay scene. It is not a one-paragraph nod to the kink/activity. Skarlet is the POV character. It's exactly what it says on the tags. Please use your discretion.

“What is it about this?” Skarlet dragged her nails up her lover’s back, watching his muscles shudder with the movement. “You like it, don’t you? When I bleed you?”

“Have to say there’s a certain kind of appeal I can’t rightly put into words.” Erron’s voice was already low and tight, and Skarlet smiled to herself. They’d only just begun, and she planned on taking her sweet time today. She’d had the forethought to warm the room, and several braziers filled the stone-walled with scented smoke and added an extra bit of warmth; no point in being uncomfortable. “Especially with everything else, just kind of nice to be reminded I’m alive. Don’t mind spilling a little bit of blood when it’s for the right reasons.”

“And you know I love how you taste. I am sure Nitara thought the same before she… left.” Skarlet circled him, her high heels clicking against the stone floor. Her lips curled upwards with satisfaction. She could do this many ways - most of the time, she bled her victims during kombat, looking for more blood to feed her hunger, the hunger that never quite would go away. With Erron, she was different; she didn’t want to wreck his body irreparably.

Just a little.

Skarlet leaned in to kiss the half-dressed erstwhile Earthrealmer, biting down roughly on his bottom lip. He grunted once and she suckled gently at the little bit of blood that leaked out, drawing it into her own mouth. He tasted good, as he always did; something of Earthrealm, plus the vitality he’d been granted by Shang Tsung, and then always something… else. She dragged her nails down his body, scratching marks along his skin. They came up red with shining droplets here and there. Skarlet dipped her head down to lick the path her hands had marked, the taste rich and metallic on her tongue.

Erron’s skin rippled beneath the contact, and Skarlet smile again, mouth dropping lower. She reached for one of the kunai tucked into the band at her thigh, then changed her mind and stopped. Instead, she pulled a little with her magic, drawing more blood out from the scratches on his chest. It came up bright and red, welling in tiny droplets, before forming runnels that dripped slowly down. She followed the paths with her tongue again, blood smearing on her face. Absentmindedly, she gestured with one hand, drawing the excess into a ball. It whirled slowly in her palm as she tugged a little more from him, and watched his muscles tremble before locking tight.

“Fuck, Skarlet,” he groaned, muscles of his neck taut. “You gotta do that?”

“Always, Erron. Is this a problem?”

She didn’t need him to answer; she could already see the tenting of his pants, the way his heart pounded and urged out more droplets of blood for her. She could feel the blood focusing there, and the hunger digging into her stomach began to settle, curling up like a beat in its den.

“You’re a hell of a woman.” He eyed her, shaking his head a bit. She smiled at him, palming the bulge in his pants. His head fell back and he groaned loudly at her touch. “Damn dangerous.”

“I know.” She unfastened his pants and let them fall. Erron stepped out of the pool of fabric, body bare to her while she remained mostly dressed. She licked her lips, and leaned forward, lapping up more of the blood trailing down his skin. She could feel it energize her, satiate the craving that gnawed inside her. His body shuddered at the touch of her tongue, pushing against her as if to encourage her. “But you like this, watching me make you bleed. You stand here for it.”

She watched him open his mouth, try and deny it, and then shake his head with a half-laugh. He couldn’t - it’s why they had been together as long as they had. He fed the hungers that clawed their way through her, blood and sex alike. Whatever it was the sorcerer had done to him made his blood exquisite; she ran a finger down him from neck to groin, just enough to trace a path but not enough to cut him. She pulled one of her kunai from the strap at her thigh, tossing the small bladed weapon gently in her hands.

“You like living dangerously. How much can I take before you fall?”

“Guess you’ll just have to try and find out.” He flashed her a smile and the blood-hunger dimmed for a moment, the other hunger replacing it. She wanted to slit his skin, draw blood from him until he went weak in the knees, almost limp on the floor.

Except that might kill him.

Skarlet spread her hands wide on his chest, smearing them further in blood. She began to trace marks in it, sigils on his skin. With the lightest brush of a fingertip she began to draw spirals around his pectoral muscles, dragging and dripping fluid along in her wake. It followed as she demanded, circling ever inwards towards his nipples, where she stopped. She repeated the design in the opposite direction on the other side, moving with slow deliberation until she’d finished to her satisfaction. She called the blood up with her magic when it went sluggish, marking her fingertips with slashes along his biceps, dots along the soft underside of his jaw and over the pale skin of his shoulders. She drew her nails across his stomach, scoring it gently and listening to the satisfying hiss of pain and pleasure mingled in his voice.

She could nearly taste his heartbeat leaping with her movements, the rapid-fire pounding like one of his guns. She marked his chest with a bloody handprint. Erron looked down at himself, at the bloody marks across his body, and growled low in his throat. She enjoyed this play, the way he dragged it out like a glorious feast, feeding her bit by bit, drips and sips and long drinks to whet her thirst, to quell some of the growling hungers of her body. Skarlet leaned up to kiss him, touching her mouth to his.

Erron pressed against her hungrily, his hands grabbing at her face and pressing his mouth against hers. His lips were hot and a little rough, faintly chapped from the sun and hard living. She pressed her body against him, listened to his chest rumble with a groan at the contact. She parted her lips for him, and slid his tongue into her mouth, as if hunting out his own taste, or hoping she would share her own. She chuckled, digging her nails into his sides, and listened to him moan against her as she rocked her hips against him, tugged again at the marks. He moaned into her mouth as she drew more blood, felt him shudder at the pull. She drew it into a vial at her hip, keeping her mouth sealed against his.

She pulled her mouth away to suck a mark at the top of his shoulder, biting hard and pulling up blood and sucking again. He groaned, fisting a hand in her hair as she nuzzled and suckled at him. Every touch made him tremble, skin rippling. He rolled his hips up against her and she could feel the press of him against her, the hard head and promise between his thighs. He pushed forward again and she knew what he wanted, asking without words, and she redoubled her attention to his shoulder, drawing him into her. His body sagged against her, lean muscle and marked skin against her leathers.

“Skarlet-“ His voice was choked, as if even her name was too difficult to say. She ran a finger along his jawline, taking his chin between her thumb and fingers.

“Getting a little woozy?” She tipped her head slightly: prudent to be conscientious with such a willing donor, and Erron was always willing. He nodded, and she pointed her chin towards the bed, swiping her thumb across her lips and licking off the blood at the corners. His pupils were blown wide, almost glassy, as he took steps back towards the bed and its crisp white sheets. She smiled, running her tongue tip along her teeth.

He’d be such a sight on it.

Skarlet stripped out of her clothing with methodical efficiency, rubbing her fingertips over the soft leather as she folded it neatly and set it on aside. She spared a few glances towards Erron, watching as he finished baring himself. He was careful - loathe, she noted, to wreck her artwork on him, and she hid a smile with her satisfaction.

They had to be careful - Erron did not take orders from her, and any implications he was submitting to her in any way would end all of this immediately. It meant she had to walk a careful line with him, making sure he thought he was in charge of it all, as she guided things the way she wanted them to go. He loved the danger, the thrill of it, and Skarlet loved the way he was able to quell the greedy clawing of her hungers.

She watched as he climbed onto the bed, the tanned skin and dark of the blood a rich contrast with the unmarred sheets. She climbed onto the bed with him, and his hands closed around her almost immediately, grazing over her sides and her belly and her hips, up along her arms to her shoulders. His fingers circled her breasts, thumbs marking out an invisible path to match the whorls she’d marked on him.

The ache low in her body grew, the blood-hunger dwindling in favor of the other heat. Erron brought one large hand along her body, drawing a line from the hollow of her throat down to her navel. “Who’d ever think a pretty little thing like you would be so brutal.” His hand covered her mound, wiry curls tucked up against his palm. “Drain me dry if I wasn’t paying close enough attention.”

“Who says I won’t as you watch?” She looked up at him, and he swiped a thumb across her lips again. She bit down hard this time, sinking her teeth into the pad of his thumb and drawing blood. She suckled at his thumb as he watched, twisting and twining her tongue around it in a feigned blowjob, tip of her tongue probing beneath his fingernail, working the blade of her tongue and then the flat and then the tip as she urged droplets out from him. She felt his other hand between her legs, fingers brushing along her labia, thumb circling her clit and careful not to touch it. His fingers swept across her, swiping with long motions until he could feel proof of her interest. Erron lifted up his fingers, shining with her own desire, and drew a line down her from navel to pubic bone in declaration.

He settled himself between her legs; he’d never been one for much foreplay. Skarlet reached her hands up and used her magic to cut into him again, blood welling fresh and bright. Erron let out a rough groan, body rumbling with wordless desire. He sank into her as she pulled from him, and let droplets of his blood spill across her as he began to move inside her. Both hungers continued to twist together, whispering and encouraging her for more, now that he was bare and at her mercy. How good he tasted, how nice he looked, the way he’d fill her belly and loins both. Erron’s movements were steady and controlled, though he kept his eyes on her. Skarlet cupped one of her own breasts and marked it with his blood, and swore he got even harder inside her at the sight. The blood poured a little faster as his heartbeat pounded, and she coated her fingers with it. She sucked them off, watched his face contort with pleasure as she did. He tasted so _good_ , of life and determination and fighting, a hint of desperation, the sweet taste of Earthrealm still hidden there.

She didn’t want to waste the blood, the magic and power inherent in it, so she cast out a little of her magic as he rode her. She watched his muscles bunch and move, the way sweat began to bead on his brow, and she pulled the energy from the blood, the life-force that kept her need at bay, sucking it in through her skin. It wasn’t as good as drinking it down, licking him off her lips and from her fingers, but she could see he wouldn’t be long with what she’d drained from him and the effort he was giving her.

Skarlet squeezed one of her own breasts, pinching it and smearing blood across herself as she rolled her nipples between her fingers. She arched her back and caught him around the waist with her legs, digging her heels into the meat of his thighs. She let out a calculated moan, half-closing her eyes to gauge his response.

“Erron…”

“So damn pretty, all white and red like that,” he rasped, dropping his head to lick himself off of her breast, sucking hard on her nipple. He turned his attention to her throat, and then her lips again, kissing her open-mouthed and messy. His thrusts turned a little shaky, Skarlet noticed as she bit down on his lip, working open the earlier marks to pull blood from him again; she only took a little blood again, feeling the hitch in his breathing. She couldn’t afford to take much more from him, then - maybe a little more. But too much and he’d think it was too dangerous, that she’d kill him the next time, and then she’d be without someone willing to feed her appetites. She was still _hungry_ for him, aching, wanting that feeling of being full. She’d been an orphan, and hungry for long enough to learn that sometimes you needed restraint. Don’t gorge.

His hips snapped into hers harder and faster, and Skarlet surrendered herself to lust, feeling the craving for pleasure finally - finally - overtake the thirst for blood. Erron worked his hardest, flattering and cajoling her as he worked her over until her knees spread wide for him and she had dug her nails into his hips and was pulling him into her as much as he was driving himself. She pushed herself up and against him, tipping her hips to get more of him inside her, until she could feel a new sensation as his cock pressed against sensitive places all along her walls. She moaned and bit her own lip hard enough to draw blood, and began to brush her hand over her clit in time with Erron’s movements. She was _almost_ there. The smell of his blood and his sweat, the smack of skin on skin and the low rolling sounds of his shaky voice telling her just how _good_ she looked as he fucked her into the mattress all helped considerably.

She hadn’t realized how much she liked to hear that until Erron, and he knew it. Her fingers playing over her clit, brushing against his cock, sent her over the edge. A climax ambushed her, pleasure pulsing and throbbing through her body hard enough to make her vision go white and her mind go fuzzy. Erron froze as she climaxed around him, and she whined and tried to keep urging him to move instead of stopping. He started again, and managed to ride her through the end of her orgasm, and let her feel his muscles bunching under her fingertips and the hard pounding of his heart in his veins, before he spilled himself inside her.

He collapsed down on the bed beside her, chest heaving with his breaths, one of his hands sticky with his own blood and smearing it over the pale skin of her belly.

“When you’re recovered enough to move, tell me. I’ve arranged for baths, and then steaks and iron-rich food for you.”

“Mighty considerate, Skarlet.” His voice was muffled against the sheets. She smiled indulgently and ran a hand through his hair.

“I’ve learned well not to bite the hand that feeds you.”


End file.
